


Mipha's Grace

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [12]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Discussion of medical transition, Drabble, Gen, Mipha's Song, The Champions' Ballad, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Mipha offers something Link hasn't even considered.





	Mipha's Grace

"Link..." Mipha's voice is tentative the next time Link goes to see her.

Link raises an eyebrow.

"You know my healing powers," Mipha says. "Maybe... I can help you... if that is something you want..." She trails off, looking uncertain.

A gulf of possibility opens up before Link. She has never even considered this. Everyone would see her for who she is. She... she wouldn't even have to tell Isha.

For a moment it's all too much, and Link feels numb, overwhelmed. Only Mipha's worried look stops her from bolting.

"I... I need to think," she stammers, and Mipha nods.


End file.
